Aftermath of Nemesis
by Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus
Summary: Sequel to 'Rule of Nemesis.' It has been two months since the defeat of Mao and Rago. The world has nearly recovered, and the minds of Gingka and his friends have turned to other things... GingkaxFem!Pegasus, RyugaxFem!L-Drago, TitixFem!Quetz, MadokaxOCBey, and a few others...
1. Argument

**Alright, here it is! The sequel to 'Rule of Nemesis!' For those of you who don't remember Hoshi, I did mention him in 'Rule of Nemesis.' He is Blythe's brother, and the red unicorn that Madoka rode from the Striker hideout to Mist Mountain. Anyway, enjoy! If you haven't read 'Rule of Nemesis' yet, go do so before reading this one!**

* * *

><p>"Kaminari! Let me down!"<p>

"Nope, sorry, this is just too funny!"

"Seriously, I'm getting dizzy up here!"

"Can't hear you over the sound of my own ingenious prank idea!"

"Ughh, Kaminari! When I get down from here…"

"Lalalalala, I'm not listening!"

Madoka sighed and buried her face into her desk. It had been two months since Mao's defeat, and she had nearly finished repairing the B-Pit. Gingka and Ryuga had come down that morning and asked her if Kaminari and Tatsuhime could hang out there for a while while they went out to do something with Titi and Hoshi. Madoka had agreed, wanting to get to know the L-Drago and Pegasus beys, and was now regretting it.

Kaminari, who was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, was rolling around on the ground laughing at Tatsuhime, who had fallen asleep coiled around the ceiling fan and was now regretting it. The dragon was roaring threats as she spun around, unable to uncoil her scaly body from the fan, which Kaminari had turned on high speed.

"What is all of this ruckus down here? Can't a bey sleep without having to deal with a dragon roaring?" Raiden asked, coming downstairs.

"Just having a little fun." Kaminari chuckled.

Raiden sighed and turned off the fan, allowing Tatsuhime to drop down.

"All of these colorful stripes whirling everywhere… ughh…" Tatsuhime muttered, crashing to the ground and closing her eyes tightly.

"Aww, you spoiled the fun!" Kaminari pouted.

"And you spoiled my nap." Raiden yawned.

"Oh yeah? Try this!" Kaminari said, leaping towards her brother and tackling him.

Madoka sighed again as the two Pegasus beys began wrestling, hoping that Gingka would return soon.

"You're kidding me. Sibling rivalries, again?" Tatsuhime said once she had gotten rid of her dizziness and shifted to humanoid form.

"Apparently." Madoka muttered.

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Dimwit!"

"Knucklehead!"

"Featherbrain!"

"Dragonface!"

"Hey!" Tatsuhime exclaimed, but Raiden and Kaminari ignored her.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Don't make me pin you to a tree again!"

"What? I pinned you!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Would you two just stop it already?!" Madoka exploded.

"Dimwit!"

"Knucklehead!"

"Featherbrain!"

"Dragonface!"

"Hey!"

Madoka and Tatsuhime sweatdropped and looked at each other as the two continued arguing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gingka, Ryuga, Titi, and Hoshi were at the mall, walking around and chattering among themselves. The four were currently in the middle of plotting a quadruple date for them and their respective crushes, hoping to convince the girls to date them formally.<p>

"Gold and orange, definitely." Gingka said, leaning over Ryuga's shoulder as the Dragon Emperor peered into a glass display case.

"She prefers red." Ryuga muttered.

"Then go with that one." Gingka replied, pointing at a gold necklace with a large red gem in the center of several smaller, orange ones.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow. "How did I not see that one before?" he asked.

Gingka laughed. "Dunno, it's not like it's hidden or anything." he said, turning to another display case.

"Hey Titi, do you think silver and pink, or gold and pink?" Hoshi asked the fucshia-haired blader as he walked by.

Titi leaned over the brunette bey's shoulder to look.

"I think the silver one looks more elegant." he said, turning away to another display case.

"Silver it is then." Hoshi grinned.

"Hey, Gingka!" Titi called.

"Yeah?" Gingka turned so that his right eye could see the other Legendary Blader.

"Look at this one! I think that it's what you're looking for!" Titi said, pointing into the case in front of him.

Gingka came over to look, and grinned at the blue jewels arranged into a feather shape hanging from a silver chain inside.

"That is perfect! Thanks Titi!"

"No problem! Now, care to help me with one?" Titi asked.

"Not at all. Any colors in mind?"

"Well, gold, and then pink or yellow for the jewel. I can't seem to find anything though."

"Did you look at that case over there?"

"Which one?"

"The one that I was just at. It has a few yellow gems mixed with pink."

"Really?"

Gingka grinned and nodded. "Go knock yourself out, I'm going to get this one wrapped." he said.

Titi grinned and headed off for the case.

"That is the last time I ever go to the mall." Ryuga growled as the group left.

Gingka laughed. "Until you have to go to get engagement and wedding rings." he teased, punching his rival in the arm.

Ryuga narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Shut up, Hagane." he snarled.

Gingka shrugged. "What? We all know that you're going to ask Tatsuhime to marry you!"

"We are all going to ask the girls we got these for to marry us." Titi pointed out. "So quit arguing."

Gingka stuck his tongue out at Ryuga and fell silent as he continued walking.

"I sure hope that your beys aren't causing trouble at the B-Pit." Hoshi said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Gingka asked.

"I'm feeling a bit of annoyance and tension coming from Madoka's mind." Hoshi replied.

"Then we'd better hurry up and get back there." Gingka said, breaking into a jog.

"Here, hold this." Hoshi said, handing Gingka a small box and shifting to beast form in a flash of light.

"Mount up." the red unicorn whinnied.

'No thanks, I'll walk." Ryuga muttered.

Gingka and Titi quickly climbed up.

Hoshi whinnied and galloped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Tadaa… I really don't have much to say about this one, so I'll see you next chapter!<strong>


	2. Spiriestorian

**Okay, this story's back, after a bit of writer's block and a couple of weeks of not updating it. ^_^ Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Both of you, out! Now!" Madoka demanded, trying to shove the still-arguing pair of twins out the door of the B-Pit as Gingka and Titi rode up on Hoshi.<p>

"He started it!" Kaminari protested.

"What? You started it!" Raiden retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Gingka sweatdropped. "You've gotta be kidding me! You two are at this again?!" he yelled over the arguing of the two beys, who instantly stopped and looked at him.

Kaminari blinked. "He started it."

"Did-" Raiden began to protest, but Gingka interrupted him.

"I don't care who started it!" the redhead exclaimed. "Just stop it!"

Madoka sighed in relief. "Thanks, Gingka. They've been at each other since Raiden turned off the ceiling fan."

Gingka turned to the brunette, one eyebrow raised in surprise. "You're kidding. Is that really what they were arguing over?"

"Raiden messed up my prank on Tatsuhime!" Kaminari exclaimed as Ryuga walked up.

"Kaminari woke me up by pranking Tatsuhime!" Raiden protested.

"You two are both idiots!" Tatsuhime exclaimed.

"Pranking Tatsuhime?" Gingka looked quizzically at his bey, who looked away, whistling innocently.

"Kaminari, do we need to go do something active?" Gingka sighed.

The Pegasus girl's blue eyes lit up.

"Yes! Let's go!" she exclaimed, as she became suddenly surrounded by a bright blue light, which faded to reveal her armored beast form.

"I guess we'll see you guys later then." Gingka said, mounting.

"Wait for me!" Raiden called, shifting to his own beast form and following the two as they flew off.

Kaminari soared straight up into the sky, Gingka managing to stay on her back with the ease born of many years of flight.

"So, where do we want to go?" Raiden asked as he lazily glided up beside the two.

Gingka shrugged. "I don't really care. Guess we'll just fly around a bit."

"But that's boring!" Kaminari protested. "I'd rather do this!"

Gingka quickly leaned forwards and gripped as hard as he possibly could with his legs, knowing exactly what the winged horse he was seated on was thinking. Moments later, Kaminari tucked her wings straight back, threw her forelegs straight out in front of her, and tucked her hind legs underneath her body, going into a high-speed vertical dive.

"Hey! No fair!" Raiden called, following.

"Spiriestorian, here we come!" Kaminari whinnied as a portal opened up in front of her. The two Pegasus beys dove through, creating a sonic boom right as they got to the portal, which closed behind them, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

"Yahoo!" Kaminari whinnied, spreading her wings back out to their full span and stretching her neck and all four legs straight forwards. Gingka flattened himself against the armored bey's back, spotting an opening set of doors directly below them.

"Samurai Pegasus approaching at high speed, clear landing track." a female bey reported as some of the beys in the open landing bay scrambled out of the way.

Kaminari pulled back, making her wings and body almost parallel to the ground and tilting sideways to fly in a circle above the open landing bay. She circled one, two, three times before her hooves clashed with the ground, instantly breaking into a hard gallop around the track that gradually slowed to a walk before stopping and getting off of the track to allow Raiden to land.

"Storm Pegasus approaching, clear landing track." the female bey said as Kaminari shifted to humanoid form, effectively dumping Gingka on the ground.

"Hey! Can't you let me get off first?" Gingka asked, getting up and dusting himself off.

"But that's no fun!" Kaminari teased, heading for the exit.

Gingka rolled his eyes and followed.

"Now, what should we do?" Kaminari asked once they were outside and walking the streets of Spiriestorian's capital.

"Well, we could go visit the college, we could go bug the principal again, or we could go somewhere new. You promised, after all." Gingka replied.

"Alright then, let's just get to the edge of town." Kaminari said, spreading her wings to signal a taxi.

"To the southern edge of Capital City." she ordered the driver as she and Gingka climbed in.

"Yes ma'm." the driver replied, driving off.

"So, where are we going?" Gingka asked.

"Well, I thought we'd go through a few of the lands of the beys you know, and end at my homeland." Kaminari replied.

"Sounds good to me. Where to first?"

"Well, we could go to the Phoenix Forest or the Cliffs of Striker, which are the two closest." Kaminari replied.

"Hmm… Striker first." Gingka decided.

"Alright then!" Kaminari grinned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryuga and Tatsuhime had flown to Koma Village, and were exploring the inside of Mount Hagane, much to the fear and surprise of the recently-returned villagers. Ryo, Kasai, and Hyoma were soon occupied explaining to everyone that L-Drago was no longer dangerous, and that Ryuga had in fact helped defeat Mao. Naturally, those who had known Ryo and Gingka before Doji and Ryuga stole the Forbidden Bey in the first place began asking where Gingka was, as none of them, with the exception of a few, had seen him since that fateful night. Ryo then had to explain about Kasai and the other beys, and reply that he had last seen Gingka in Metal Bey City, although, with the speed that the young adult could get around with now, he could be in France.<p>

"So this is where that idiot was sealed away before you freed him." Tatsuhime growled, looking around at the partially-collapsed rocks surrounding them.

"Yup. I almost wish I had never done it, if I had known that it would nearly cost me my life in the end." Ryuga snarled.

"Well, you didn't see what was happening behind the scenes." Tatsuhime said, sliding her hand into her blader's.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow. "Behind the scenes?"

Tatsuhime nodded. "Close your eyes and I'll tell you."

Ryuga obeyed, sitting down on a rock and pulling his bey down with him.

Tatsuhime leaned over and touched her forehead to Ryuga's, strengthening their mind link.

* * *

><p><em>Ryuga was standing inside a volcano, his launcher raised, his muscles tensed for launch. An obviously injured and low-power, three-headed figure stood at his side, although he couldn't see it. Inazuma was exhausted, but had the full intent of leaving his cylinder and escaping to his homeland, where he could be sure to get the medical attention he needed- or so he thought. Little did the dark bey know that an entire squadron of beys was waiting for him on the other side, along with his replacement. <em>

_Lava exploded out of the center of the cave, blocking Inazuma's view. He couldn't see the Battler Police squad, or the nervous-looking young girl with black hair already fading to white and red as she snuck her own connection in the place of the one Inazuma had with Ryuga. _

"_Let it Rip!" Ryuga roared, his muscles crying out in protest as he pulled on the ripcord, launching his damaged bey into the lava._

"_What?!" Inazuma roared angrily as the police grabbed his arms and rapidly tied him up, so that he was unable to escape._

"_Tatsuhime, go!" one of them called. In a flash, Tatsuhime shifted to her beast form, roaring into life and flying to her new master, who never knew the difference. Sure, there was still much of the dark power left over from Inazuma coursing through his veins, but she would help him defeat it. Her fire would replace Inazuma's dark power, no matter where it had affected Ryuga._

* * *

><p>"So, you're basically saying that if I had never picked up Inazuma, we would have never met, and that story could have ended differently?" Ryuga said, raising an eyebrow at his bey as she broke contact, her red eyes meeting his golden ones the moment they opened.<p>

Tatsuhime nodded and tried to pull away, but Ryuga suddenly pulled her close to him, pulling her ninja facemask down and kissing her. The Dragon's eyes widened in surprise for a few moments, then she practically melted and went with it.

Ryuga pulled away after a few seconds, blushing.

Tatsuhime giggled, her own face beet red.

"Look at us, two of the most-feared beings in both of our worlds, and we're beet red with embarrassment!"

"Well, nobody's around to see us anyway." Ryuga smirked.

"Ta-Ta and Ryuga, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" two voices broke out in song almost before Ryuga had finished speaking.

Tatsuhime whirled, letting out a roar as she shifted into her beast form and charged the two fuchsia-haired young adults out of hiding.

Fukiko laughed as she shifted to her own beast form, Titi mounting in near-record time and squealing with fear and delight as she spiraled out of the cavern, with Ryuga and Tatsuhime close behind.

"You can't catch us!"

Ryo and Kasai looked up and sweatdropped as they spotted the group flying overhead, while the villagers watched in awe, a few of them shrieking and squealing in fear as Tatsuhime and Fukiko spiraled overhead. After a while, Fukiko and Titi flew off towards Metal Bey City, and Tatsuhime spiraled around a lamppost to let Ryuga off.

"I'll catch those two idiots later." Ryuga snarled, pushing his way through the crowd as Tatsuhime shifted to humanoid and followed.

"That's the Legendary Bladers for you, always in competition." Ryo chuckled to the group of bystanders.


	3. Dragon Princess

**Back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So these are the notorious Cliffs of Striker that our unicorn allies were always babbling about." Gingka said as he and Kaminari landed at the base of a large cliff.<p>

"Yup. It's literally that: a giant cliff." Kaminari replied.

"With an ocean surrounding it." Gingka observed as the waves lapped at Kaminari's hooves.

"Makes it a bit hard to take off from down here." Kaminari muttered. "Not enough room to fully spread my wings."

"How do we get to the top then?" Gingka asked, absentmindedly twirling his fingers through Kaminari's mane.

"Like that." Kaminari tossed her head at a young unicorn, white in color, galloping up a hidden path on the cliff face.

"Whoa." Gingka said in awe, only to land on his back suddenly as Kaminari again shifted to humanoid.

"Hey! I said not to do that!" the redhead yelled.

Kaminari laughed. "Oi, but that never gets old!" she exclaimed.

"It got old a long time ago." Gingka grumbled, getting up and dusting himself off. "Now, where does this path start?"

"This way." Kaminari chuckled, stepping up onto a rock and heading up the cliff face, with Gingka close behind her.

"Hey, could you slow down? This path's really narrow and my blind side is turned to the edge." Gingka said after a few minutes of walking.

"Right, sorry." Kaminari said, pausing for a second to let the redhead catch up. Soon enough, Gingka's brown-gloved hand came in contact with Kaminari's black-gloved one, and the blue-eyed bey began carefully leading her golden-brown and silver-eyed blader up the cliff face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryuga and Tatsuhime had glared their way out of Koma Village, and were exploring the surrounding forest.<p>

"The sun is setting." Tatsuhime observed, noting the bright orange color of the sky. "We should probably find shelter for the night."

"What, scared of the dark?" Ryuga asked.

"Why would i be scared of the dark? I'm a dragon!" Tatsuhime said, narrowing her red eyes at her blader, who merely smirked and continued climbing a tall tree.

After standing on the ground and glaring up at the white-haired blader for a few more moments, Tatsuhime shifted to her dragon form and began spiraling around the branches, letting out a roar of excitement as she rapidly swirled up the tree. Ryuga paused for a moment, watching the dragon bey's lithe movements and smiling slightly at her fierce beauty.

As she gained hold of the branches above him, Tatsuhime wrapped her strong tail around the waist of her blader, who wrapped his arms around the scaly body and hung on tight, allowing his Dragon Princess to pull him up the tree with her. Eventually, the two gained the open air above them, and Tatsuhime whipped her scaly body around Ryuga's waist a few more times to avoid dropping him into the forest far below. With Tatsuhime's help, Ryuga soon climbed up to her head, and settled comfortably into the soft fur between her horns, stroking the flaming diamond on her forehead as soon as he was seated. In response, Tatsuhime released a noise from deep in her throat, a sort of roaring purr, a noise that only a dragon could make.

As they glided through the air together, Ryuga began to wonder why he was so attracted to Tatsuhime. It couldn't be just because she happened to be his bey, as he distinctly remembered only viewing the black and red top as a tool to be used to gain power, rather than a partner. It couldn't entirely be her figure, although, as Ryuga thought with a slight blush, she did have a pretty nice figure. No, then it must be her fierce nature, so like his own, yet still with a feminine hint to it.

Ryuga realized, with not too much surprise, that she was the only being, human or bey, to really not have an ounce of fear in her, a quality which he admired. Yes, it was definitely her nature that attracted him to her. As much as he rather hated to admit it, in his prideful, fierce, independent heart, she was the first one to have really broken through his cold outer shell and to have truly gained access to his innermost thoughts and emotions.

"Don't forget that i was the first one to make you laugh." Tatsuhime growled suddenly, causing Ryuga to turn beet red as he remembered that the dragon girl could easily read his thoughts.

"Don't worry you big softie, i won't tell." Tatsuhime snickered.

Ryuga growled in embarrassment and punched the dragon lightly in the forehead.

"Oi, don't do that. I know you liked being called a big softie, and don't you dare try to deny it."

"Tatsuhime, if you dare tell the others about this…"

"I know, i know, i said i wouldn't. Sheesh, just relax, you big lug!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what, calling you a big softie lug?"

"Exactly."

"But you like it, although you are trying not to admit it and you're getting really angry at me right now for reading your thoughts and saying what you're thinking aloud, even though i find it to be really fun to do and i also don't happen to care if it annoys you, i'm just going to do it anyway, ya got that softie?"

"Shut up." Ryuga snarled.

"Make me." Tatsuhime taunted.

Ryuga sighed.

"Giving up already? That's not like you." Tatsuhime smirked. "Although you're right, it is useless, since you don't have control over my mind, only over my movements when we're in battle. And no, i'm not going to shut up and let you say your own words, because it's more fun to say them for you."

Ryuga threw his hands up in exasperation and snapped his mouth shut.

"Yes, we can go find a place to sleep now. You're not the only one getting a bit tired. Hang on, softie."

* * *

><p>"Do you four ever stop bouncing around?" Madoka asked, placing her hands on her hips and trying to look intimidating, although she knew that it was next to impossible to intimidate a winged lizard and a pair of scales. Two young men almost out of their teenage years however, were a lot easier.<p>

"Ehehe, sorry Madoka…" Yu and Titi laughed awkwardly and sat down.

"Oi! Watch where you're bouncing!" Hoshi exclaimed, whipping his red tail out from under the prancing feet of Fukiko and Sukeru, who were having a dance-off.

"I have half a mind to tie them both up and make them sit still for an hour." Madoka sighed.

"I'll help if you want to do it." Hoshi muttered, carefully picking a few small twigs out of his tail.

"Hoshi and Madoka, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Titi and Fukiko burst into song at the same time.

"Oi! Stop that!" Hoshi exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the two.

Sukeru and Yu laughed, the gleeful look on their faces soon turning into annoyance.

"Yu and Sukeru, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oh yeah? well, Titi and Fukiko, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the two blondes retorted.

Titi and Fukiko just laughed in response.

"Could you four get any more childish?" Hoshi and Madoka sighed.

"Nope." the group replied in unison.

"Actually, i bet we could." Fukiko grinned.

"Guys, that wasn't a challenge." Madoka said quickly.

"Really? it sounded like one to me, didn't it Yu?" Sukeru said with a grin.

"Sure did, Suke!"

"This is going to be a long night…" Madoka and Hoshi thought, sweatdropping and looking at each other.


	4. Dating

**FInally back with a new chapter of AoN! Still kinda on writer's block on this story, but i managed to squeeze out another chapter for you guys. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I give up! You four can find your own food, feed your own selves, and tuck yourselves in! I'm not playing this little game anymore!" Madoka exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation.<p>

"Aww… Why not?" Yu, Titi, Fukiko, and Sukeru whined.

"Out. Now." Madoka demanded, pointing to the B-Pit's door.

"Fine… We'll just go bug Ryuga and Tatsuhime then!" the group decided, bolting out the door and down the street.

Madoka sighed and sat down on the couch downstairs, tapping the facebolt of a red and silver Striker bey that was laying on the coffee table.

"They're gone now, Hoshi."

"Good." Hoshi said, appearing on the couch next to the brunette. "Took them long enough."

"You're lucky…" Madoka muttered.

"Ehh?" Hoshi looked confused.

"You can just disappear into your bey whenever you want to. I'm stuck here."

"Oh. That's what you meant. Yeah, it's pretty handy." Hoshi muttered.

"Something wrong?" Madoka asked, looking concerned.

"Nah, just thinking." Hoshi replied. "Care to go out for a few spins at the Bey Park? I bet Zero and Ifrit are there."

"Why not?" Madoka replied, getting up and reaching for a belt with bey gear that was hanging from the wall. She may not be a blader, but Hoshi needed one, and, she had to admit, the unicorn boy was kind of cute. She mostly just launched him, then watched him run wild on his own. She had watched him get desworded by Kaminari and Raiden many times, although he usually had a bit of an easier time with Gingka, who had begun to joke that he was going to turn into a bey himself.

Hoshi followed Madoka out of the B-Pit, fingering the small box in his pocket that held the glittering necklace that he had gotten for her. His thoughts were in turmoil due to nervousness. He hadn't meant to suggest the Bey Park, he had meant to suggest that they go down to the river and watch the sunset, but he had chickened out at the last second. Now, as he followed the brunette down the street, he was frantically trying to gather the courage for another attempt at telling her where he had really wanted to go.

"Hey, have you ever watched the sunset from the riverbank?" he asked suddenly.

Madoka paused to glance back at the unicorn bey.

"Yeah, why?"

"I-uhh... I haven't, and was wondering if you'd go do it with me." Hoshi replied.

"Oh. Why not?" Madoka replied, turning and heading down another street towards the river, frantically trying to hide her blush. She had noticed the normally-confident bey's nervousness at asking her the simple question, and she knew that he had really been asking her out. The two finished their walk to the river in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Gingka and Kaminari, meanwhile, had finished their hike to the top of the mountain, and were now sitting together atop the grassy plateau, watching a brightly colored sunset.<p>

"It's so peaceful up here." Gingka commented.

"Except for the whinnying of the Strikers in the distance, yes." Kaminari chuckled.

"Well, yeah, but that's not very loud or annoying." Gingka said, laying down and crossing his arms behind his head.

"True." Kaminari agreed, laying down as well and resting her hands on her stomach.

"Hey, Kaminari?" Gingka said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" the Pegasus bey turned her attention to her blader as he sat up, fumbling around in his jacket pocket for something.

"I, uh, got you this." Gingka said, holding out a small wrapped box to the bey as she sat up.

"Oh, thanks." Kaminari said, taking the box in her gloved hand and unwrapping it before drawing out the jeweled necklace and gasping silently.

"Do you like it?" Gingka asked.

"Of course i do." Kaminari replied, hugging her blader. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gingka smiled, hugging his bey back.

* * *

><p>"Shut up, you big softie."<p>

"Stop calling me that!"

"But you still like it, even though you deny it. You like me calling you that."

"No, i don't, now cut it out!"

"No chance of that, you big lug."

"Gahh! Back in your bey, now!"

"No. I only take orders from you when we're in battle, Softie-pie."

"Ryuga and Ta-ta, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Ryuga and Tatsuhime groaned. "Oh no, anyone but them…" they muttered.

"First comes lo-ove, then comes marriage."

"You four had better stop that right now or we'll blast you into oblivion."

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"That's it! Tatsuhime!"

The dragon girl shifted to her beast form in a flash, roaring menacingly and setting a few trees on fire. Titi, Fukiko, Yu, and Sukeru squealed in fear and excitement and bolted, firing a few blasts of energy back at the looming dragon as they fled.

"And don't come back!" Ryuga snarled.

"We'll be back, and then we'll bug you more!" Titi and Fukiko promised.

Ryuga growled, fists clenched at his sides and face red in anger.

"I say we set a trap for them." Tatsuhime said, shifting back to humanoid form and putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't play childish games." Ryuga muttered, turning on one heel and striding off.

"Aww, come on you big softie-pie-lugman."

The Dragon Emperor whirled, a tick mark on his forehead. "Stop calling me that!"

"Aww, is the silly softie-pie upset?" Tatsuhime teased, patting her blader on the head affectionately.

Ryuga smacked Tatsuhime's hand away. "Stop treating me like a child." he snarled.

"Aww, little Ryugie is mad. How cute."

"I said stop that!"

"You know you can't intimidate me. I'm not scared of you."

"Except when i have water." Ryuga grinned

Tatsuhime paled. "How did you know i was afraid of water?"

"You let it slip into your mind just now. Come on, off to the river we go." Ryuga smirked, grabbing the bey's wrist and starting to pull her towards the river. Tatsuhime instantly shifted to her dragon form, her smooth scales slipping through Ryuga's fingers.

"You gotta catch me first, Ryugie-softie-pie-lugboy." she teased, whipping her long body around a nearby tree and spiraling upwards to the top.

Ryuga growled and gave chase, scrambling up the tree as fast as he could. However, by the time he reached the top, Tatsuhime had spiraled into the air and was wrapping herself around another tree.

"Ryugie-slowpoke-softie-pie-lugboy." she teased in a sing-song voice.

Ryuga snarled and jumped out of the tree, then darted for the one Tatsuhime was in.

"Ryugie-pie-slow-softie-lugpoke." Tatsuhime snickered as she spiraled into another tree.

"I hate you…" Ryuga snarled.

"Aww, Liar-Ryugie-pie-softie-poke-slow-lug."

"Quit giving me nicknames!"

"I'm not giving you nicknames, Adorable-Ryugie-liar-pie-slow-lug-softie-poke, just adding to the one i have."

"Well stop, it's annoying."

"No, Ad-"

"Adorable-Ryugie-liar-pie-slow-lug-softie-poke, i know, i know. Now cut it out!"

"No."

Ryuga sighed and animefell out of the tree.

"Ow…"

"Aww, Liar-Ryugie-adorable-boo-boo-softie-lug-slow-pie-poke!"


	5. Proposal

**Gahh, this story is so hard to write! ^_^ I'm going to try to finish it in the next chapter so that i can get on to writing my epical AU plotline that's next on the list. Excuse me while i go write something else after all this ROMANCE. Blech, too much for me to write. XP Just kidding, i'm fine. Expect adorableness in this chapter for now. Enjoy while i go get *someone* out of the emo corner. (Can you believe that baka's STILL there?!)**

* * *

><p>Golden light glinted off sky-blue feathers as Gingka and Kaminari soared over the oceans of Spiriestorian. Gingka was pressed against Kaminari's powerful neck, her mane blowing in his face as she flew. His arms were wrapped around her neck, golden reins long forgotten and trailing off to one side.<p>

"Your sunsets are still better." Gingka commented.

"If you say so." Kaminari whinnied. "Now, why are you blocking me from reading your mind?"

"Can't i have some private thoughts that are only mine?"

"I suppose so, but are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking and i don't need you to interrupt."

"Fine, fine, suit yourself."

The two continued on in silence for a few more minutes before Gingka spoke again.

"Kaminari?"

"Yes?"

Gingka took a deep breath, but the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat and wouldn't come out. Kaminari soon landed, shifted to her humanoid form, and turned to Gingka, her eyes wide as she read his mind.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, practically pouncing on the blader, who yelped and laughed as he fell over. Gingka pulled Kaminari's ninja mask off and kissed her gently as he laid in the soft grass they had landed in.

* * *

><p>"You idiots! Get back here!"<p>

"No!" four voices replied, giggling.

Ryuga and Tatsuhime groaned in annoyance.

"I don't think they'll ever stop acting childish." 'Tatsuhime sighed.

"They'd better before i kill them." Ryuga snarled.

At this, the giggling voices stopped.

"You wouldn't…" Titi said.

"Oh, would i?" Ryuga grinned evilly.

"Tatsuhime!"

The four yelped and darted off as Tatsuhime shifted to dragon form with a roar and flew at them.

Ryuga smirked. "Well, that worked."

"You weren't going to actually kill them. Of course you weren't, because you might be evil, but you're not that evil. Yes, i really am doing this again. No, i'm not going to shut up, because this is way too much fun. Why are you getting down on one knee? I know you're not good at romantic stuff, but i don't care. Wait, wait, hold on a second! Is that a…" Tatsuhime trailed off in shock.

Ryuga smirked. "You know what i'm thinking. So, what's the answer?"

Tatsuhime responded by shifting to dragon form and coiling around Ryuga neatly, hovering her long, fanged snout just in front of his face and nodding. The Dragon Emperor grinned, grabbed her chin, and kissed her nose gently. Tatsuhime gently blew a puff of smoke into his face, causing him to cough and wave it away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fukiko!"<p>

"Yeah?"

"What if we were to… Y'know…"

Fukiko blinked, then blushed. "Umm…"

"Aww, Titi and Fukiko, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The two fuschia-haired youngsters blushed.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

"Would you two cut it out?! I'm trying to propose here!" Titi snapped.

"Ooooh, lovebirds!"

Titi sighed.

Fukiko chuckled as she shifted to her beast form and coiled neatly around Titi before laying her head on top of his.

"I could go for getting married to you." she hissed in his ear gently.

Titi grinned widely and stuck his tongue out at the now-silent, shocked pair of Yu and Sukeru.

"Suke, you wanna do it too?" Yu asked bluntly.

Sukeru shrugged. "Why not?"

Yu grinned and picked up the bey girl in a tight hug, spinning her around.

* * *

><p>"Alright Hoshi, what are you doing down there that's so secret?"<p>

"Nothing! Just gimme a few more minutes!"

Madoka put her hands on her hips and glared at the closed door separating her from her workshop below.

"I do have tons of beys to fix, you know!"

"I know! Just a minute! Sheesh!"

Madoka tapped her foot impatiently and looked at her watch. 7:15. She had planned to be downstairs fixing beys an hour ago, but had returned from her shopping to find that Hoshi had blocked off all access to the workshop below, saying that he was doing something. Whatever it was, Madoka wondered why he couldn't do it in his bey form.

* * *

><p>A full twenty minutes later, Hoshi unlocked the door.<p>

"Alright, you can come in now." he said sheepishly.

"Took you long enough." Madoka huffed, walking downstairs into the darkened room.

As soon as the brunette turned on the lights, she gasped and fainted dead away in shock. Hoshi yelped in surprise and caught her, then laid her on the couch and looked around worriedly. Finding her cellphone, he tried calling Gingka, only to remember that the redhead was unreachable because of his current location. Therefore, the next logical person to call was the next person down the list that Hoshi knew he could trust: Kyoya.

"Alright Madoka, why are you calling me so late?" The Leone blader's gruff voice sounded a few minutes later.

"Sorry, not Madoka. This is Hoshi."

"I'm surprised you know how to use a phone. Mind showing Katsutoshi so that he doesn't call the police at 2 A.M. because he was trying to use the flashlight app?"

"Uhh, sure, but later. Madoka fainted and i have no clue what to do."

Kyoya paused, blinking. "And you called me?"

"Well, after Gingka, you seemed to be the next most logical person to call." Hoshi said sheepishly.

"I know nothing about what to do if someone faints. Try Hikaru." Kyoya said bluntly before hanging up.

Hoshi sighed and scrolled further through Madoka's contacts until he found Hikaru's name.

"Hello? Madoka?"

"Sorry, this is Hoshi."

Hikaru paused. "Sorry, who?"

"Star Striker, sort-of Madoka's bey?"

"Oh. Okay. What's up?"

"Madoka fainted, i laid her down on the couch, called Kyoya, but he didn't know what to do and said to try calling you."

"Oh. Get some cool rags and lay them on her forehead and unbutton the top button on her shirt. No further or you'll get slapped and called a pervert when she wakes up. Got it?"

Hoshi nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Call me if she's not awake within a half hour."

"Will do." Hoshi hung up and instantly went to follow Hikaru's instructions.

* * *

><p>Madoka moaned and woke up ten minutes later, confused for a few moments until she spotted Hoshi bending worriedly over her.<p>

"Sorry, i should have warned you." he said sheepishly once she had assured him that she was alright.

"It's alright." Madoka sighed, sitting up and looking around.

"So this is why you locked me out of my workshop for an hour and a half?"

"Yeah…" Hoshi scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Madoka looked around at the decorations he had set up in an attempt to create a romantic dinner for two.

"Did i do okay?"

"Well…" Madoka trailed off and chuckled. "Nah, don't mind me. You did fine for someone who doesn't seem to have noticed that the centerpiece you used is technically a funeral decoration."

Hoshi looked embarrassed. "Oh…"

"But that's alright. It's the thought that counts and i appreciate the effort." Madoka chuckled as she sat down at the makeshift table.

"I'll get the food…" Hoshi muttered, stepping quickly over to the other side of the room.

Madoka watched, and sighed quietly in relief when she noticed that the bey had ordered catering instead of trying to cook something. He and she both vividly remembered his first- and only- attempt at the culinary arts.

While they ate, Madoka noticed Hoshi gradually becoming more and more tense. The bey was soon avoiding eye contact and barely making any reply to Madoka's awkward attempts at conversation.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, fine." Hoshi said nervously.

"Alright, what's up?" Madoka sighed.

Hoshi sighed and got up out of his chair, then got down on one knee. Before Madoka's mind even registered it fully, he had asked her to marry him, blushing the whole time and obviously feeling very nervous and awkward.

Madoka got down on her knees and hugged the bey, laughing and telling him she'd be honored and not to be so nervous.

"It's not like i'm going to bite your head off." she laughed.

Hoshi chuckled sheepishly and slipped the ring onto Madoka's finger.


	6. Epilogue

**Sorry for not updating. I planned on writing the weddings in this chapter, but got writer's block and really didn't want to write a complicated quintuple wedding... So, have a rather short epilogue instead. XD My next new story is being announced in the end AN as well!**

* * *

><p>It has been two years. Gingka and I got married about two months after he asked me to marry him, and we have since settled down in my hometown. Of course, we have a home in Koma Village, where we stay for about half of the year.<p>

I'm pregnant now, so we're preparing baby rooms in both homes, since the due date is near the time where we will be moving back to earth. Our fathers were arguing over what the baby would look like. Gingka's absolutely sure it will be a readhead, despite the multiple times that i have tried to explain bey genetics to him. After all, i wasn't born with red hair, it turned red after Gingka became my blader.

He's standing outside now, his red hair blowing in a slight breeze that has come up. After everything settled down and Ryuga left with Tatsuhime on a long training journey, he calmed down. During the seven years of Nemesis' rule, he was always tense, and we were constantly busy. After the war was over, things were still crazy, as beys and humans got used to living with each other. Even after we got married, things were still hectic because of the way Fukiko and Sukeru were acting, but that's all calmed down now. Most of the commotion and craziness came from those idiots bugging Ryuga and Tatsuhime.

Looking back, we had a rough start with the Nemesis occupation and all, but looking forward: we have many more adventures coming. Sure, they may not be as dangerous as the Nemesis Crisis, but they'll be just as exciting. One thing's for sure though: If i hear Gingka make one more joke about the fact that his age is one hundredth of mine, i'm going to scream. I'm a BEY, for crying out loud! I sat in that cave for thousands of years before that idiot came along!

"Hey, Kaminari, what did the fossil say to the live fish?"

...Shut up, Gingka.

"Aww, how'd you know?"

… Idiot...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, i know, short. No, i will not be writing another part to this. This one was hard enough to finish as it was. DX But, anyway, a little note about the one story that i haven't actually finished: Legend Blader Prank War. I hate to have to discontinue stories, but i have to do it with this one. However, if someone would like to take it over and finish it, PM me and i'll let you do it. I'm posting this same note in that story, and if someone adopts it, i'll notify everyone about it there.<strong>

**Now, with that said, my next new project, which should be posted this weekend, will be an AU set in medieval Japan called 'Two Worlds.' I've already written the first one and a half chapters, but i also started school this week. However, with how easy school is for me this year, i should be able to update regularly, unless i'm lazy. Gotta love senior year of highschool. XD Anyway, see you all in a couple of days with a new set of plot twists!**


End file.
